Brown eyes
by Insert.Random.Comment
Summary: This songfic is about a girl, Katelyn, and how she lets love pass her by ... or does she? the final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Brown eyes**

This is my first Fanfic/songfic ever so please be kind =)

Pairing: Raphael x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!Nor do I own 'Brown eyes' by Lady Gaga all wrights to the correct people. The only thing I do own is Katelyn

I stood on the stage of the smoky bar and scanned the audience for the only pair of eyes that I wanted on me at this point _his _brown eyes. This would only work if he was watching if he wasn't well I would keep waiting and singing this song until he heard it.

I could see him in his trench coat and fender hat stood next to _her_. He was looking at me intently with his brown eyes making it much harder to do what I was about to do, I mean come on we weren't even dating properly! I moved closer to the microphone and took a deep breath stealing myself for what I was about to do.

"This song is dedicated to someone who was very special to me, he should understand the meaning behind this song. Even though I never said out loud my feelings for him." I stated in a calm voice and I began to sing.

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes you'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

**FLASH BACK START**

The night air was chilly in the lair and I had no coat on, although my luggage was at my feet I didn't want to remove my eyes from what was happening in front of me to get my coat out of my bag.

There in front of me was the person who meant the most to me in the arms of another woman. I stood there in shock and disbelieving what was in front of me. There he was holding his best fiends _girlfriend _like they where lovers. How could he?

As they broke apart they both turned to look at me with interest. Nether one had a shamed or guilty look on there face they just stood and waited for me to speak. I grabbed my bags of the floor my face going red with rage.

"I hope your happy with each other" I said and turned to walk out the door

It was only after I had slammed the door when I allowed my self to cry. As I walked down the corridor I could hear our song coming from behind the closed door of his room.

**FLASH BACK END**

I looked at him as I started to recall the times we had spent together when we where younger. As I looked into his deep brown eyes and sang the entire world melted away until it was only me, him and _her_.

_If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes_

**FLASH BACK START**

We where sitting on the roof of a New York sky scraper looking at the night clouds and the stars and moon that where peeking through the gaps.

"Hay Katelyn?" he asked in his thick Brooklyn ascent

"What?" I inquired

he turned onto his side to look at me with his brown eyes, toughs same familiar eyes that I had known for most of my life.

"What do you want to do when your older, I mean in like 10 years or so?" he asked

I laughed "10 years? I don't really know. Come on where only 13 we have plenty of time to think about what we want to do when we're older!"

He laughed as well but it sounded forced and turned to look back at the dark nights sky.

**FLASH BACK END**

_In your brown eyes I was feeling low  
'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on, play that song _

**FLASH BACK START**

Letting out an annoyed sigh I listened to the obnoxious red head as she jabbered on about how brave and noble you where and how thankful she had been that you had been there to save her. Anyone could have said thous things but the way he looked at her was like it was the first time anyone had ever complimented him, even though I said the same to him constantly he only ever brushed it off.

"Child what is troubling you?" asked an old voice behind me

"Master Splinter, I don't understand ..." I trailed off not wanting to continue

A paw was placed on my arm and gently I was turned around so that I could face the old rat. His face was calm but his eyes showed an emotion that had been show so rarely when we where children and so frequently this past year, worry.

"Go on." he gently encouraged as though he was afraid of scarring me

"Well ... I don't understand why he looks at her like that and acts as though she is the only one who has ever complimented him like that when I know both you and I say things like that frequently!"

"Perhaps it is because it is from someone who he does not consider family ... or most probably because he does not think anyone is watching while his ego is being stroked." the rat said with a sly grin on his face that made me laugh

**FLASH BACK END**

I smiled as I thought about what the old rat had said. He had been like a second father and always knew when I needed cheering up. Unlike his brown eyed son who was still staring at me.

_Where everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes, brown eyes_

**FLASH BACK START**

My father and Master Splinter where talking on the sofa drinking tea whilst me and the boys where playing tag. Mickey was IT.

I was running to find a safe place to hide when I fell over and grazed my knee. I started to cry, I was only 6 at the time. The next thing I knew was that some one had picked me up and was taking me to the kitchen. I looked up and saw two large dazzling brown eyes looking back into mine, he was strong even when he was only 7.

He placed me on one of the chairs in the old lairs kitchen and went to find the band aids. Coming back from the cupboards he had a triumphant grin on his face as he held a 'Care Bear' band aid in his green hand. I raised an eyebrow questioningly

"There Mikey's." he explained answering my silent question.

"You didn't have to help me you know I could have done it myself!" I told him my Irish ascent sounding out of place next to his Brooklyn one

"I know but I always be there to help you!" he said sounding so sure of himself

"Really?" I asked a goofy smile forming on my face

"Most defiantly!" he replied

"Even when I'm a big girl?" I asked hopefully

"yes!"

"even when I'm old and wrinkly like a prune?" I asked with a giggle

"Yep even when you are a prune face!" he laughed causing me to laugh harder

" Even when" I stopped to think for a moment " Even when I'm married?"

"Yes 'cos I'm the one who will be married to you!" he said seriously

I sat there open mouthed but before I could say anything else Mikey came running into the kitchen straight at the brown eyed figure in front of me and yelled " TAG! YOUR IT!"

Mikey ran out of the room with the brown eyed child hot on his heals leaving me sat stunned in the kitchen.

**FLASH BACK END**

My eyes started to sting as teary tried to force there way out, but I had to stay strong and not cry while _he _was watching. How wrong his younger self had been.

_Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show  
Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so  
Get your last fix and your last hit_

My eyes flick to_ her _as I say this scorn in my eyes.

_Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes _

**FLASH BACK START**

It had been two days sins the shredder had died and it was two days before me and my dad where leaving to go back to Ireland, for good! My last chance to see the turtles and Master Splinter. The last fight with the foot had really shaken me but I was putting on a brave face, _he _was the only one who would know if I was lying or not. But he didn't. No he was more concerted with _her _than the fact that this was the last time he might ever see his best friend , oh no he was more worried about a woman **10 years older **than he was who had already shown that she was really interested in our other human friend. We where all sitting in the living room playing video games.

"This is so weired!" commented Don from where he was sat on the floor

" what is Don?" asked Mikey as he continued to thrash Leo at the game they where playing

"Well this is the last time we will be able to hang out together, all of us that is!" explained Don

"What are you talking about Don? Non of us are going any where " said Leo still concentrating hard on the game he was losing

"No but the day after tomorrow Katelyn is going back to Ireland remember!" said Don in an exasperated voice

" Oh shell! Katelyn I am so sorry I forgot! Thats it lets go out and do something fun for Katelyn's last day with us!" shouted Mikey

a few minuets later we where all ready to go apart from _him _and _her _who where still talking on the couch.

"Oi! You two coming?" yelled Leo to the pair sitting on the couch

"We'll follow in a few minutes!" _she _said in a sickly sweet tone

as we left the lair I felt a tear slowly fall down my face at the fact that my best friend sins I was 5 wanted to spend my last day in New York with a woman he had known for 3 months .

**FLASH BACK END **

Anger filled my head and sorrow filled my voice as I sang the last part of the song.

_In your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your ..._

The first thing I remember about seeing _him_ was not his green skin. I knew I could hardly talk as I was as whit as a ghost.

Nor was it the fact that he only had three fingers. To me five was an unnecessary amount to have.

No the first thing I remember about meeting Raphael was his...

_brown eyes_ .

So ... I hope you like it =D! Rates and reviews are welcome please be gentle because this is my first story, flames are usefull but only to make cakes with LOL! I shall be writing this story in at least 2 parts the next one will be in Raphael's POV after that I might consider doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Again hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brown eyes**

The second part of my story!

Pairing: Raphael x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!Nor do I own 'Brown eyes' by Lady Gaga all wrights to the correct people. The only thing I do own is Katelyn

This chapter is dedicated to Siren81 for there fab review of my story! I promise that there will me a happy ending in the next chapter!sorry if Raph is a bit OC.

I sat at the bar watching for her, Katelyn, her note had said to come to this bar at 10 o'clock but I don't know why she asked me to bring April. Then I saw her and knew that I would never take my eyes of her. She was on the stage wearing a black cocktail dress with her honey coloured hair pined up to show her coffee coloured eyes, the eyes that I could never say no to.

She moved closer to the microphone and said in a calm but sad voice "This song is dedicated to someone who was very special to me, he should understand the meaning behind this song. Even though I never said out loud my feelings for him." I was bewildered.

Who was this _guy '_coz I was guna beet him to a pulp when I found him for making her sad!

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes you'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

It was our song!

**FLASH BACK START **

Me and April stood in my room, well April stood I sat on my bed moping.

"Look Raph, I'm sorry but I have to say this but you screwed up big style you should have told her today, when you had the chance! But it's to late now she's leaving in an hour for the airport!" April told me sounding annoyed

I looked up from where I was sitting " ya don't think I know that! Shell I'm such an idiot!" I stood up and started to walk towards my punching bag when April grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was to upset to push her away so I hugged her back.

Hearing a gasp coming from the door way I let go of April and looked at the person who was standing in the doorway. It was Katelyn, at her feet was her travel bag she must have come to collect her things from the lair. I was about to say something when I saw the infuriated look that was on her face.

"I hope your happy with each other" she scratched and turned out of the room slamming the door as she went. I was glued to the spot totally transfixed on the space that she had been occupied a second ago. Then I noticed that April had turned on my CD player and the song that blared through the speakers was our song, mine and Katelyn's, 'Brown eyes' sung by Lady Gaga.

**FLASH BACK END **

I could only stare at her as she sang. I had never thought in a million years that she would ever feel the same way about me. And suddenly it was only me and her in the room, no half drunk men and women, no April looking at us, just us.

_If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes_

**FLASH BACK START**

It was late at night and the moon and stars where being covered by thick clouds but the light from the city was enough to illuminate everything. At 13 I was having more mood swings and fight with Leo, Shell he annoyed the crap outa me! But that didn't matter at the moment all that really mattered was the girl sat next to me, the same girl that I had been feeling differently about for a wile now, I no longer saw her as a sister but maybe something more.

"Hay Katelyn?" I asked

"What?" she inquired her voice still holding her beautiful Irish accent even after all these years.

I turned onto my side to look at her as she stared at the cloudy nights sky trying hard to see the stars.

"What do you want to do when your older, I mean in like 10 years or so?" I asked

She laughed "10 years? I don't really know. Come on where only 13 we have plenty of time to think about what we want to do when we're older!"

I forced a laugh 'coz I knew that in 10 years time she would have found someone who loves her and could give her everything that she deserved, she would be with a human man and defiantly not a mutant turtle. I turned to look back at the sky just as the moon was covered in another thick layer of cloud.

**FLASH BACK END**

As I listened to her sing the words of the song started to take on a new meaning, but what the new meaning was I had yet to discover.

_In your brown eyes I was feeling low  
'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on, play that song _

**FLASH BACK START**

As April was praising me I couldn't help but think this was the same kind of things that Katelyn said to me on a regular basis. I couldn't keep the goofy grin from appearing on my face as the words that Katelyn said was being repeated by someone else all at once.

**FLASH BACK END**

_Where everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes, brown eyes_

**FLASH BACK START**

I watched as Katelyn as she fall on the stone floor of the lair and suddenly an red light flashed in my head saying to protect her and stop her from crying impatiently. Before I could even think I was carrying her to the kitchen to stop the smaller girl from crying

After I had put her on one of the kitchen chairs I went to find the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. There was only one Band Aid, an ugly Care Bear one.

When she saw it she raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"There Mikey's." I explained answering her silent question.

"You didn't have to help me you know I could have done it myself!" she told me it was then I noticed how beautiful her Irish accent sounded.

"I know but I always be there to help you!" I said sounding so sure of myself

"Really?" she asked a goofy smile forming on her face

"Most defiantly!" I replied determinedly

"Even when I'm a big girl?" she asked hopefully

"yes!"

"even when I'm old and wrinkly like a prune?" she asked with a giggle

"Yep even when you are a prune face!" I laughed causing her to laugh harder

" Even when" she stopped to think for a moment " Even when I'm married?"

"Yes 'cos I'm the one who will be married to you!" I said seriously

Mikey then came running into the kitchen straight at me and yelled " TAG! YOUR IT!"

Mikey ran out of the room with me hot on his heals leaving Katelyn still sat in the kitchen.

**FLASH BACK END**

I could only watch as her eyes became misty and started to well up. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was aright.

_Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show  
Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so  
Get your last fix and your last hit_

Her eyes flick toAprilas she said with scorn in her eyes.

_Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes_

**FLASH BACK START**

I was sat on the couch talking to April about my plans for telling Katelyn about my feelings for her. I had limited time as she was moving back to Ireland in just 2 days time!

"This is so weired!" commented Don from where he was sat on the floor

" what is Don?" asked Mikey as he continued to thrash Leo at the game they where playing

"Well this is the last time we will be able to hang out together, all of us that is!" explained Don, and didn't I know it!

"What are you talking about Don? Non of us are going any where " said Leo still concentrating hard on the game he was losing

"No but the day after tomorrow Katelyn is going back to Ireland remember!" said Don in an exasperated voice

" Oh shell! Katelyn I am so sorry I forgot! Thats it lets go out and do something fun for Katelyn's last day with us!" shouted Mikey

a few minuets later they where all ready to go but me and April where still talking on the couch.

"Oi! You two coming?" yelled Leo to the pair sitting on the couch

"We'll follow in a few minutes!" April said quickly

As they turned to leave I said to April " I can't do it April! I think it's better that she doesn't know that way I keep my best friend and don't get my heart torn to shreds! It's better this way."

" Raph it's your call, but I think you should tell her 'coz you never know when you might see her again!" April said earnestly

" Tanks for everythin' April but it's better this way" I sighed.

**FLASH BACK END**

Sorrow filled her voice as she sang the last part of the song.

In your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your ...

The first thing I remember about seeing Katelyn was not her white skin. I knew I could hardly talk as I was a mutant turtle.

Nor was it her odd accent. To me it was the most beautiful in the world

No the first thing I remember about meeting Katelyn was her...

_brown eyes_ .

Then it hit me this was her way of saying she was letting me go so that I could live my life with no regrets. But what she didn't know was that if I let her go now then I would regret it for the rest of my life. I watched as she disappeared out of the side door. I ran after her but as I opened the door I saw her car drive around the corner and out of my life. At that moment it felt like a knife had been stabbed through my heart. I would never see her brown eyes again!

Don't worry there will be a happy ending in the next chapter and again thanks to Siren81for the inspiring review! Pleas review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Authors mad rant

Hi this is just a little note to say that won't be updating any time soon. This is because after a recent trip to the hospital i cought the most nasty and infectious vires known to humanity! A virus so evil and dasterdly that even Physical Education teachers cowere at it's name. It goes by many names and is the scurge of all school english departments and writers ... yes I have cought the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! mumbles: I realy neaded that rant!


	4. Chapter 3

**Brown eyes**

Pairing: Raphael x OC

All of the usual warnings I own nothing bar Katelyn.

This chapter that is going to be told in Katelyns POV the next one as well. enjoy!

8 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, 32 minuets, 17 second thats how long it has been sins I left Ra- New York. I have had 11 meaningless relationships non lasting more than a few weeks dew to the fact that I could not fall in love with a nice normal guy.

So hear I am on a plane with four of my best friends ,Ruby, our normally level headed one, Chloe (Coco), our caring slightly insane expert on all things male, Kimmi, our crazy smart one, and Jess, our lovable klutz's , moving back to the 'Big Apple' for work reasons. You see we all work for my dads pharmaceutical company, Ruby and Kimmi as researchers, Coco and Jess as secretary's and myself as manager. My dad had bought us a huge penthouse apartment only 20 minuets away from our lab and office building it was fitted with all of the home comforts we needed. At first me and the rest of the sugar monkeys ( that's the nick name my dad gave us as when we are in each others company we are more often than not extremely hyper!) had rejected any idea of allowing my dad to buy us a place to live, especially one so expensive, but eventually we excepted after my dad had said it was the least he could do for me and the other girls he whom where like daughters to him.

The flight would be long so the girls had already decided to get some shut eye leaving me to my thoughts and my I pod. I was finally nodding of when something about the song that was playing caught my attention

_I am done  
Smoking gun  
We've lost it all  
The love is gone_

_She has won  
Now its no fun  
We've lost it all  
The love is gone_

_And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected,  
And somehow you left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me_

I found it ironic that the song that I played on the plane journey away from New York would be playing as I returned. Tears that I had long suppressed threatened to spill from my eyes I changed the song.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do  
_

This song just brought back more memories.

**FLASH BACK START**

Raph, of all people, had made a joke and it was so funny me and the lads where wetting our selves laughing. But _SHE_ didn't get it and just stood there with a vacant look on her face, but soon that look turned to anger and she started to yell at him and stormed out the room. And as normal he followed her.

**FLASH BACK END**

I switched songs again.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_(Chorus)  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

**FLASH BACK START**

Leo was hurt. The foot had attacked the turtles whilst they where on night patrol, the boys had won but Leo had been injured in the proses.

I decided to go and see if Raph was OK. I found him in his room beating the hell out of his punch bag trying desperately not to cry. He looked at me and I knew what I had to do. So I held my arms open and the next thing I knew Raph was hugging me and crying like I had never seen before. No words where said and we never spoke about it but I knew that Raph was grateful that I had been there for him.

**FLASH BACK END**

I switched the song again, I'm starting to think my Ipod had it in for me some how!the next song came on and I knew that my Ipod really had it in for me!

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
In your brown eyes I couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes you'll watch her go  
Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

_If everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes I was feeling low  
'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes but I saw her face  
I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on, play that song _

_Where everything was everything but everything is over  
Everything could be everything if only we were older  
I guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you and your brown eyes, brown eyes_

_Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show  
Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so  
Get your last fix and your last hit_

_Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes _

_In your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes, brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes_

Then the flood gates opened and I sobbed quiet, brokenly as all the suppressed emotions swam to the surface of my heart drowning me in sorrow. As I cried I felt sleep creep over me and as I closed my eyes I slipped into a dreamless slumber,

I hope you liked it! Sorry I have taken so long to finish and post but I have to use two computers to post my work and one just happened to die! And of course this has nothing to do with the devil child a.k.a my younger brother! Siren81's song will be in the next chapter! Also I am having so much fun writing this fic I really don't think I will be finished any time soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Brown eyes**

Pairing: Raphael x OC

All of the usual warnings I own nothing bar Katelyn.

This chapter is going to be told in Katelyns POV . Again this is dedicated to Siren81 because I'm finally using her song! As penance for not updating sooner I am putting 2 chapters out at once.

We had only been in NYC just over a week and already Coco had found some bar/club place that she wanted to go to! Honestly what is she thinking? Also I think that the girls have something that they are hiding from me. They have been talking in low whispers and stopping whenever I enter the room.

_Sun down Friday night_

_Uptown city lights_

_Hear I go start it out_

_I like_

After much badgering Coco and Kimmi had finally convinced me that going out would be a good idea. Also I had no say in what I wore! I wanted to go in a long shirt and leggings but it was Ruby ,of all people, had put a stop to that!

So, three hours and one very short dress later (AN: link to the picture I have in mind .com/images/red_strapless_dress_blueflys_blog_flypaper_) we where finally at the club half way across NYC. I realized that we where in turtle territory and it made me very nervous until I remembered that it had been years sins I had seen or had contact with them so it was highly unlikely that they would recognize me.

_Dressed up out the door_

_So damn ready for_

_one night maybe more_

_I like_

Coco,Lois and Kimmi diapered as soon as we set foot in the place leaving me and Ruby on our own. I had been slightly dreading being left alone with Ruby because she could tell if I was in any emotional turmoil and if she asked me anything I would never be able to lie to her.

I knew very little about the bar that we where at other than it was a bar until 10:30 and after that it became a club with all the trimmings, flashing lights and glow in the dark paint. We had arrived at 10:20 so we had 10 minuets to familiarize ourselves with the layout of the club before it was to late. At my place stood next to Ruby at the bar I could see most of the room and it's occupants.

Ruby tapped me on the shoulder 'That guy over in the corner has done nothing but stare at you sins we got hear! I think someone has an admirer.' she said teasingly

I nudged her and scowled. Unfortunately I couldn't help myself and I looked in the direction she had indicated, sure enough a guy with fame red hair was staring in my direction. I , somehow, managed to catch his eyes. My breath caught in my throat, he had brown eyes, Raphael brown eyes

'Raphael' I breathed

But then reality caught up with me, how could this be Raph a) the eyes belonged to a human and b)there was no way Raph would ever be found in a place like this! Not to say anything bad about the bar that I was in but all of the turtles where allergic to alcohol, this was found out after the last new years party me and my dad had in NY and it was safe to say that it had been an experience I didn't want to go through again any time soon.

The lights started to go down and Ruby dragged me to join the other girls in the middle of the dance floor. I had no idea what song was playing but I danced anyway. Around half an hour later I happened to look to the corner where the red haired man was to see him get up and make his way over to where I was dancing.

_Red strobe lights hot boys dirty minds_

_When you crossed my way_

_I like I like_

He came up in front of me and we started dancing. I couldn't take my eyes of his, my mind was saying I knew him but where from? The next thing I know we where dancing so close to each other we where touching.

_Just you and I touch at first sight_

Everything around us was going faster but we where lost in the moment and time never seemed to move at all.

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

My mind tried ferociously to work out where I knew the man from but I still had no clue. There was this odd connection between us and when ever he touched me I felt electricity tingle along my skin, this was something I had only ever felt with Raph, but this man could not be him.

_Hey there pure star_

_lets go way to far_

_come a little closer_

_I like_

_Heart rate's up and down _

_We're dancing on sleazy ground_

_Bet you wanna get it on _

_I like_

My heart rate was going ecstatic and I was getting light headed. I had no idea what this guys intentions where but at that point I didn't care all I wanted to do was stay hear forever with the guy in front of me, the funny thing was I didn't even know his name.

_You've got me down right electrified_

_Don't stop the ride cause_

_I like I like_

_Just you and I _

_Hear and now what a night_

_I,I,I_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

I had no idea what time it was or where any of the girls had gone, it was as though the entire world had disappeared the second we had started to dance and it was not going to come back any time soon.

_Dance all night don't stop the music_

_I like I can't refuse it_

_Dance all night don't stop the music _

_I like I can't refuse it_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

suddenly a hand appears on my shoulder and I turn around, time went back to normal and my ears filled with sound, it was Lois.

'Katelyn we've got to go!' she yelled over the music

'Why?' I yelled back wanting only to go back to dancing with the man from before

'Coco and Kimmi have drunk way to much and Coco has been sick! Also Ruby isn't totally sober and neither am I! Sorry but you're going to have to drive us all back!' she explained

I sighed as I turned to say good bey to the guy I had been dancing with, but he was no where in sight. Me, Ruby and Lois had to get the extremely drunk Coco and Kimmi out of the club and back to the car. Unfortunately we had parked next to a very dark ally, my gut was saying something bad was going to happen.

It did. A sharp tremendous pain erupted from the back of my head. Then everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had to have a cliff hanger ending. Who was the mysterious brown eyed man and why has Katelyn blacked out? All will be revealed in the next chapter ... god I'm being melodramatic! Pleas review and message me if you have anything you want to know or say or if you have any song requests!


	6. Mad rant 2

Authors note! or more aptly titled rant 2!

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have some very good excusess of why i havn't posted!

1. I have had tones of exams for school

2. my parents planned a suprise holiday to EGYPT! ( I know my parents are soooooooooooo cool!)

3. the roof started to leek into my brothers room. (i have to admit it was funny untill i was told his stuff was going into my room! and the money needed to fix the roof was spent on the holiday. oops!)

and finaly number 4. The next chapter is hidiously, shocking and grotesquely, painfully apauling! No joke I hate it!


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

Brown eyes

Pairing: Raphael x OC

All of the usual warnings I own nothing bar Katelyn.

This chapter is going to be told in Raphs POV. This chapter is set before and during chapter 4. As usual sorry for Raphs Ocness. This is a repost of the original chapter 5 because, lets face it, the original sucked and I absolutely hated it! I have split it into two parts because it is really long. Hope you like it!

It has been 8 years, 8 long years sins Katelyn left shattering my heart in her wake.

_She's out of my life_

_She's out of my life_

_And I don't know_

_whether to laugh or cry_

After she left our lives, my family's and mine, seemed to get better. The shredder was gone and the foot where laying low, hell even the purple dragons had lane off for a wile. Also we had less interference from the outside world, only Casey and April, no more Katelyn and her dad Mr Talbot (AN: not sure if I gave Katelyn a last name or not if I have it has now changed) to interfere with our lives. But some how I think we where all much happier with them there interfering and all.

_I don't know whether_

_To live or die_

_And it cuts like a knife_

_She's out of my life_

It hurt so much after she left, like a knife through my heart. Master Splinter said that time would help. In some ways it did. After a while I got used to the pain and the emptiness. For a while I wondered weather life was worth living. It took my bros almost a year to get me to talk in more than one word answers and grunts and even longer to go out on patrol. Fearless, Don, Mikey, Casey and April tried on a regular basis to get me out of the lair but nothing actual worked, not even Casey's offer to go busting heads. It wasn't until master Splinter gave me something that I really started to take an interest in the world again.

**FLASH BACK START**

It was the one year anniversary of Katelyns return to Ireland. Oddly non of my bros had come knocking on my door to try and get me to leave my room yet. Not that I actually minded coz it meant that I could be alone with my thoughts. Shell if someone had been told a year ago that a girl would make me act like this I would have laughed in their face. But then again Katelyn was not just _any _girl, she was one in a billion.

That's when the knock came at my door. I growled thinking that it was to good to be true to think that I would be left alone for the day.

"Get lost" I yelled viscously at the person behind the door.

" My son language!" replied the voice of my Sensei

"Sorry Sensei!" I yelled back hoping that he wouldn't be to angry coz that was the last thing that I needed at the moment.

"May I come in?" He asked politely

I knew that he would come in any way no matter what I said so I might as well let him in. I got off of my bed and opened the door. Stood there was the giant rat that I called my father, my bros where no wear in sight.

Master Splinter walked into my room in his paws was a large book.

"What da ya have there Sensei?" I asked, I was actually interested.

"This, my son, is for you. It is a window to your past. I hope it helps with your internal struggle." he said handing me the book and leaving my room.

I opened the book. It was a photo album.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

The first photo was of all of us two years ago. Mr Talbot wanted a picture of his 'family'. It was odd that he had asked my family and Casey and April to be in it. He just said " You may not be my family by blood but I still consider you to be my family". When we looked at the picture later we all started laughing, even Master Splinter, coz everyone's eyes were red, we looked like monsters from one of Mickeys lame horror films.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out _

The next picture I had no idea existed. It was me and Katelyn trying to sneak out of the old lair, and failing miserably. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on our faces, mine a look of shock and Katelyns a mixture of shock and indignation.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I thought back on what everyone had been saying over the last year "She's not coming back. You need to move on!". Maybe they were right. Maybe I should let her go and move on with my life. It's not like I would forget her, there was no chance of that ever happening, I still have my memories and these pictures. I made a mental note to thank Sensei for this later.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

As I flipped through the pictures I found one of me and Katelyn singing and dancing around the old lair kitchen. Even when she was only 8 she had a terrific voice. She always said that she would be a pop star, I couldn't help but wonder if she ever would be a pop star, I knew that I would buy her album if she ever did.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me... 

**FLASH BACK END**

I missed the old days before everything became complicated. Some days I wish that I could go back to those days but I knew that it could never happen. But although it often pained me remembering the good times became easier after Master splinter gave me the photo album. I learned a lot about life and how you can't take anything for granted, even if it was to late.

_So I've Learned That Love's Not Possession  
And I've Learned That Love Won't Wait  
Now I've Learned That Love Needs Expression  
But I Learned Too Late_

I hope you like the re post. Pleas review I need a bit more encouragement, even if it is constructive. The songs were "she's out of my life" by Michel Jackson and "Photograph" by Nickelback.


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

Brown eyes

Pairing: Raphael x OC

All of the usual warnings I own nothing bar Katelyn.

This chapter is going to be told in Raphs POV. This chapter is part two of chapter 5. Hope you like it.

So now 8 years later my life was finally back on track. That was until the call came. The call that turned my world upside down again.

The caller had some how gotten my shell cell number and knew all about me

**FLASH BACK START**

It was just after 10pm and me and my bros were out on patrol. Fearless had suggested that we split up, and I wasn't complaining about it. It was the first time we had used Dons transformation pills.

In the last year Donnie had been testing these pill to see if there was any way we could blend in with the human crowd better, and it worked. I was now a 24 year old human male a little under 6 foot red hair and, if I do say so myself, rather handsome. I would look like this for another 3 hours before changing back.

So there I was walking around in a large crowd when my shell cell rings. I pick up the call expecting it to be Fearless telling me to come back to the lair or that they were in trouble. How wrong I was.

"Is this Raphael?" came the voice from the other side. The voice was female and defiantly not American. My first thoughts was that it was Katelyn but the voice was English and not Irish

"Who wants to know? And how the shell did you get this number?" I demanded

" Katelyn was right you are a hot head." mumbled the voice and continued " Raphael my name is Ruby, I'm a friend of Katelyns. I have called to tell you that she is back in new York. I know that you were very good friends before she left. And well-" before she could continue an angry voice interrupted her

" Listen you scum bag you broke her heart and now we want you to fix the mess that you've made! I'm sick to death of her being so unhappy! And you're going to do it or so help me I'll-" the cell was snatched back before she managed to finish that threat.

"I'm sorry about Chloe but what she said is true and we need you to talk to her because she won't go looking for you." it was the other girl, Ruby, now on the line

" listen I can't promise anythin coz the last time we talked it wasn't what you'd call friendly but I'll try. When do you want me to meet her?" I was throwing cation to the wind and every lie that I had told myself about not wanting to see he again to. I knew that no matter what happened at least I had tried.

" Tonight if possible at 12 o'clock. Were going to a club called 'Neon' near Time Square. That way she can't do a runner." the girl joked but I could tell she was tense "Look I have to go she can't know about this until later or she will flip and refuse to see you. Good luck" then she hung up.

**FLASH BACK END**

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere _

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to see her. I was sat on the subway heading to Time Square with no plan and I was hitting my self for not thinking this through properly. The only things that were stopping me from turning back when I got to the club where my pride and the knowledge that I would regret this for the rest of my life if I turned back now.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
_

When I got into the club I immediately saw Katelyn. She was stunning. My breath hitched as her eyes found mine from across the bar. For a moment I thought she had recognised me but that couldn't be possible as I was in a human form and me and my bros are allergic to alcohol so she would never think that I would be in a place like this.

Then some girl dragged her from my vision onto the dance floor. I found an unoccupied booth in a corner of the room where I could see her clearly, I felt a bit like a stalker staring at her from a distance like I was. It took me about half an hour for me to get the courage to go and talk to her.

_Red strobe lights hot boys dirty minds_

_When you crossed my way_

_I like I like_

I went up in front of her and we started dancing. My body had taken control and I couldn't understand why I hadn't just talked to her but now that I had started I couldn't stop. I couldn't take my eyes of her. We where dancing so close to each other we where touching.

_Just you and I touch at first sight_

Everything around us was going faster but we where lost in the moment and time never seemed to move at all. I knew that I never wanted this moment to be over.

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

I felt electricity tingle along my skin. I could tell that she was trying to work out who I was. The look of recognition was back in her eyes but it was mingled with confusion. It was at that point that I decided that even if she walked away now I would never regret coming here.

_Hey there pure star_

_lets go way to far_

_come a little closer_

_I like_

_Heart rate's up and down _

_We're dancing on sleazy ground_

_Bet you wanna get it on _

_I like_

My heart was pounding wildly and I was getting light headed. I had never felt like this before the longing to hold and protect her lovingly whilst proving to the world that she belongs to me and me alone.

_You've got me down right electrified_

_Don't stop the ride cause_

_I like I like_

_Just you and I _

_Hear and now what a night_

_I,I,I_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

I had no idea what time it was it was as though the entire world had disappeared the second we had started to dance and it was not going to come back any time soon. I didn't even care that I had left my bros on patrol without any explanation. Nothing else mattered just this moment.

_Dance all night don't stop the music_

_I like I can't refuse it_

_Dance all night don't stop the music _

_I like I can't refuse it_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like _

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feelit's right_

_I like I like_

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world all around us_

_Won't stop turnin' tonight_

_I like I like I like I like_

The world had completely vanished , I was dancing with Katelyn, this was a feeling I never wanted to end. That was until I saw a girl being dragged out of the back door by five guys. I knew that I had to help her but part of me just wanted to stay with Katelyn.

Thats when one of Katelyn's friends came to talk to her and that's when I made my decision, grudgingly, to quickly help the girl and then return to Katelyn as soon as possible, I would want someone to help if it was Katelyn.

I dealt with the punks unfortunately four of them escaped, there where seven not five, I went back into the club only to find that she and her friends had left. Not only that but the drug had wore off and I was back to being a turtle. I jumped the roof tops for a few moments before hearing screams.

I followed the noise until I came to an ally. The punks who had gotten away from me had decided to try there luck again. They must have been very desperate as they had gone for a group of four girls. Not only that but I recognized these girls, they where Katelyn's friends. I looked around for her and saw that she was unconscious near the end of the ally.

I was so angry that I saw red. I remember very little about the fight apart from the burning desire to kill the people who had hurt Katelyn. As I looked up from the defeated punks I found that all of Katelyn's friends had passed out.

"This is gunna be a long night!' I whispered to myself as I got out my shell cell to call Donny .

So that's part 2 of chapter 5. I hope you liked it. BTW all of the girls are real people I know, apart from Katelyn who is totally fictional, the girls are all like that or at least where. unfortunately Ruby died of cancer in 2009 and I miss her a lot. Same as always review and message if you have any song choices or questions. The songs were "Don't stop believing" by Journey, the original is better than the Glee version not that there is anything wrong with the Glee version this is just my opinion, and "I like" by Keri Hilson.


	9. Chapter 6

**Brown eyes**

Pairing: Raphael x OC

OK you should know the drill by know I own nothing blah blah blah!

This is the repost of chapter 6. Please let this be third time lucky! I was just looking at the viewing figures for this chapter and I want to thank the 31 people who read the second attempt at it. Please can I have a few more reviews coz I need to know what you think about the chapter!

Katelyn's POV

_I'm afraid I'm starting to feel_

_What I said I would not do_

_The last time really hurt me_

I knew that I was dreaming. I knew that I was because I was sat across from Barry the bore, the first boyfriend that I had after I left NYC. The first after Raph. I seemed to be dreaming of our first date. The only reason that I went out with him was because he had blue eyes. I had decided that after the pain of losing Raph I had to start afresh. I remembered the feeling of total dread when he picked me up from my house in Dublin. I was 18, 3 years after the "New York disaster" as I had named it, he was 19 so I had automatically assumed that we would be doing something "normal" for a first date. Barry didn't disappoint in that respect but in everything else he was a let down. Not that I'm saying that he wasn't nice it was just that well ... he was a complete bore. His only attribute was his baritone voice but not even the sound of his voice could disguise the fact that what he was saying was completely and utterly dull. Sufficed to say that was the first and last date I had with Barry the Bore.

I was getting a bad feeling about this dream.

_I'm scared to fall in love_

_Afraid to love so fast_

_Cuz every time I fall in love_

_It seems to never last_

The scene morphed from the café to a leather seated car. The second of the eleven guys I had been out with in the last 8 years, Riley, was in the drivers seat. Riley was smooth, charming and sly. He had a thing for fast cars and leather. At 19 I didn't know enough to realize that Riley was not a savory character. After a month of dating he was caught by the police dealing drugs, not that I was very surprised. But saying that I was very upset there was something that pulled me to him and element of danger that kept me by his side even though he was no good. But when he got caught I suppose I saw the truth behind the charming man that had me so captivated.

_But every time your love is near_

_And every time I'm filled __with__ fear_

_Cuz every time I see your face_

As I sat in the car looking at Riley I felt as though someone was watching me. As I turned around to look out of the cars back window I saw that there was someone else in there with us. That someone was a red clad ninja turtle. My eyes locked with the familiar brown eyes of the green mutant that I had left behind in New York so many years ago. He didn't do anything, just sat there until suddenly he vanished and with him went the entire car leaving me in blackness.

_My heart does begin to race every time_

_One half wants me to go_

_One half wants me to stay_

_I just get so all confused_

Then the scene changed to show Toby. Dear sweet Toby. The eight one . He was sweet, charming,handsome, intelligent and funny, everything I thought I wanted in a guy. Yet when ever I went out with him I never really felt anything for him when he seemed to genuinely like me. He was Ruby's cousin and it got to her that I only went out with him for 10 days. But the only reason that I went out with him was because of his eyes, he had brown eyes. But I had to stop seeing him because I could tell he was getting annoyed, not that he ever really showed it, that I called him Raphael if I was looking into his eyes. Toby never deserved .

_I'm scared to fall in love_

_Afraid to love so fast_

_Cuz every time I fall in love_

_It seems to never last_

_I'm scared to fall in love_

_Afraid to love so fast_

_Cuz every time I fall in love_

_It seems to never last_

I blinked and the next thing I knew I was in a mucky second rate garage watching Chris the mechanic, boyfriend number 9, work on a red motorbike. Chris lived for motorbikes. Literately lived to be around them. He knew every part, model and price. Spent his spare time racing them, reading about them and talking about them. I loved listening to the passion in his voice when he talked about a classic motorbike. It reminded me of how Raph used to talk about motorbikes and how he would spend hours on end buffering out a small scratch or the time he yelled at me for handing him the wrong thing to clean with, I thought I would die laughing at how serious his face was as he berated me on how I should take more care around his "baby".

I gasped as for a second I thought that I saw Raph working on the motorbike instead of Chris. But as I moved from where I stood the scene changed again.

_I'm scared to fall in love_

_Afraid to love so fast_

_Cuz every time I fall in love_

_It seems to never last_

_It's every time_

_It's every time_

_Cuz. . ._

The next thing I knew I was going through a whirlwind of memories from every stage of my life. Things from Raph and me looking at New York City at night to my first date with Toby. The emotions that I felt overwhelmed me until suddenly I woke up sweating and panting.

_Every Time your love is near_

_And every time I'm filled with fear_

_Cuz every time I see your face_

_Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?_

_The fear does start to erase every time_

_Oh could it be that this will be the one that lasts_

_For all my times_

_Ooh yeah_

_For all my times_

I found that I was on a familiar sofa one that I hadn't sat on for over 8 years. I was beginning to panic why the hell was I in the LAIR?

I looked around me and realized what must have happened. Lying on the chairs and on the floor where the rest of the sugar monkeys, they didn't look to peachy, not at all. In fact they looked like someone had attacked them. That's when I realized that , in fact, we had been attacked outside that God forsaken club! I was so going to kill who ever had that idea ( Coco & Kimmi!)!

As I looked around me I notated him. Standing in the kitchen door frame was Ralph.

My breathing became erratic. Luckily for me he was asleep propped up by the door frame. As I stared he slowly opened his eyes. My brown eyes were captured by his and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You're awake." he said still holding my gaze

My mouth went dry it was time to face the music and talk to him even if I was afraid.

Damn the plot bunnies it's all their fault that I get better ideas AFTER I post my stories. Sorry for the constant re-wrights I shall try not to do it again and I will try to update soon! As usual comment and send me a message if you have a song request. I do believe that there are only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters left. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 7 THE END

**Brown eyes**

Pairing: Raphael x OC

This is the final chapter! Thank you for reading.

Raphs POV:

Several hours later and still nothing had happened. After I spoke to her I couldn't look at her again. It just brought back the feelings of loneliness and abandonment back. After 8 nearly 9 years she crashes back into my life without so much as an explanation as to why she didn't tell me that she loved me or what made her leave in the first place. I had to get away from her, from the anger that was threatening to escape from deep within me.

Katelyns POV:

After Don had finished doing his medical stuff, I'd yelled at Coco and Kimmi for their stupid idea, the girls had been introduced to the guy and told the story of their life and my dad had been informed as to what was going on, me and the sugar monkeys were told that we would have to stay in the lair until :

1. The guys had found out who had attacked us

2. Why they did it

3. And our injuries were healed

This Donny said would take at least A MONTH and at most TWO MONTHS. I was dead, kill me now coz if someone doesn't I would do it but not before I killed Raph! We hadn't been hear more than a day when the fights had started.

They weren't even about anything worth while. It was always about the stupid things like who had the TV remote or how long the other would spend in the bathroom. Stupid things but we always managed to hurt each other. I don't think ether of us really won, we both ended up hurt and slinking off to lick our wounds somewhere the other wouldn't see. No no one won not ever.

Raphs POV:

I was sick of the yelling and the name calling. It wasn't helping. In fact it was doing the opposite. With every fight a new wedge was driven between us and each new wedge made it more difficult to ask the one question that I had been wanting to ask for over 8 years ...

Do you love me?

Because I love you Katelyn and no matter how much time passes by and no matter how many times I tell my self that I'm not in love with you, that is just one big fat lie. Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

There could never be another girl like you. Not for me anyway and I would be damned if I was going to let my stupid pride get in the way!

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core _

I knew that I would have to do something big to try and some how get her to answer my question.

Katelyns POV:

After 3 weeks Donny said were almost ready to go home. No one was really looking forward to this as the guys had become good friends with the sugar monkeys and non of them wanted to lose this new found friendship.

There was one thing that I had noticed about tonight. Me and Raph hadn't fought one. Not one today. I suppose I should be glad about this because it meant that I wasn't hurting him and he wasn't killing me verbally ether. But even though I say that I miss the fact that we weren't interacting at all I hadn't seen Raph all day.

I had finally worked up the courage to tell Raph that I still love him that I am still in love with him and he's no were in sight. Bloody typical.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

Raphs POV:

Tonight was the night. I was going to ask her tonight. I had purposely avoided her all day so that we wouldn't get into a stupid argument and my pride prevent me from asking. I couldn't spend another day wondering.

_I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Katelyns POV:

I was starting to get anxious. As the day wore on I started to doubt what I was doing. What if he doesn't love me? What if he's found someone else? What if he's with April? What if...

I began to get jittery and on edge. The girls noticed and one by one took it in terns to try and get me to tell them the reason why I was like this. I was falling apart, something that I had sworn I would never do again.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start _

Raphs POV:

I had an hour before my plan would be put into motion and I had a dilemma, H ow in hells name was I going to get her onto the roof?

That is when I get an idea. I would ask one of her friend to help. I couldn't ask Chloe (A.N: that's Coco BTW) because she basically hated my guts for some reason only God knows. Kimmi was not an option because although she didn't hate me it was clear as day she couldn't lie to save her life. And I most certainly couldn't ask Lois because she can't keep a secret to save her life! So that left only Ruby the only sane one in the whole lot of them.

_Oh But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

Katelyns POV:

At around 10 O'clock Ruby finally snapped. She said that she was sick of my bad energy dampening the mood. She than promptly dragged me out of the lair and into the sewers. After a few minutes of walking, or being dragged in my case, we finally surfaced in an alleyway. It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place why.

By the time I realized we were already nearing the top of the building next to the alley. This was our roof top, mine and Raphs. How did Ruby know? Or was it just coincidence that she had picked that manhole to come out of and this roof to clime to. I doubted that.

When we reached the top I was surprised and somewhat disappointed to find that the roof top was deserted. Ruby told me to stay where I was until I was in a better mood and then left in the same way we had come. And for some reason I did as she told me.

After a while I started to get cold and decided to leave. That is when I noticed I was not as alone as I had first thought. Stood only a few meters from me stood Raphael looking directly at me. How long had he been there?

As I opened my mouth to say something he indicated to me to stop by putting one of his fingers to his lips. Then he pointed up to the sky. As I looked up I saw that the night was clear and a million stars shone. I was filled with awe, this was a sight rarely seen in a city as large a New York. And just as I thought the view couldn't get any better it did. Shooting stars flew across the sky in there hundreds filling the sky with there celestial light.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

Raphs POV:

I knew she would like it. I header about this a few days ago, a meteor shower that would bee seen in New York, of all places. I knew that the others would be out as well, somewhere, they had planned this to be a leaving gift in a way as the girls would be going back home. It wasn't as though we would never see them again, we knew we would, it just wouldn't be the same as it was now.

After the light show was over I knew I had to ask her the question.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Do you love me?"

Third Person POV:

"Do you love me?" Raphael asked

At this Katelyn seemed to falter she opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Just as the mutant turtle turned to leave thinking that he had his answer she finally regained the power of speech.

"Yes!" she said looking at his shell

Raph stop in his tracks and then with the lightning speed of a ninja he pivoted and ran straight back to the girl who was almost in tears. When he got to her he pulled her into a passionate kiss that conveyed both of their bottled emotions from the previous 8 years in a way that all the word in the world could never do. They were finally where they needed to be and sad brown eyes changed into blissful brown stars that showed a love that would never be extinguished, not if they had anything to do with it.

SOMEWHERE ACROSS TOWN

They, the turtles, the girls, April, Casey and Master Splinter, stood watching the last to the meteorites fade from view. Ruby looked upon her friends ,and thought about friends that were not there for what ever reason, and smiled.

"This" she thought as she watched the people in front of her "is how living is meant to be!"

_**THE END**_

That's it, done. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and bashing the plot bunnies over the head with a frying pan when they gave me better ideas AFTER I had posted. Pleas let me know if you liked it.

Lots of love

Insert. Random. Comment


End file.
